


Cinderella has nothing to do with this

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: fill to this >a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/122789.html?thread=43609765#t43609765">prompt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Long prompt is long, I apologize.   
> In a way, Jared's story is a lot like Cinderella's. Both his parents are dead, but his dad remarried, resulting in a stepmother that hates him and two evil step-siblings (ditto). They view omegas as second-class citizens, so Jared is treated like a slave. There's a prince, his name is Jensen – the High Alpha's only alpha child – who happens to need a spouse to eventually rule beside him. And of course, there's a ball for all the eligible betas and omegas in the land... except Jared, who is forbidden from attending by his "family". Jared manages to get there anyway – with the help of his Fairy Godparent – and it's pretty much love at first sight when he and Jensen finally meet. They have one magical night together in which Jensen knots and mates Jared, promising to officially claim him in public, as is required, the next day. 
> 
> Unlike Cinderella though, Jared's story has no missing shoe, no kingdom-wide search, and no happy ending for him (yet). The magic that allowed Jared to come to the ball only lasts until the first light of dawn, and he must leave Jensen's bed to get home before that. Jared's not an idiot; he knows how Cinderella's story almost ends, so he's told Jensen his name and where to find him. They want to do this mating right, without Jared's stepfamily being able to take advantage or stop it. 
> 
> But Jensen never shows. 
> 
> So Jared waits. He waits for Jensen for weeks and weeks until he realizes he's pregnant. Unmated omegas have certain protections under the law, which is is only reason Jared's stepfamily never tossed him out   
> onto the streets to fend for himself. But Jared cannot hide his pregnancy forever, and that's exactly what happens to him when they find out. 
> 
> With a little bit of help, both supernatural and mundane, Jared manages to survive long enough to find a place to live. As a last-ditch effort, Jared sends a petition to the High Alpha's court, informing them of his change of residence (under the guise of "if you have need of my services, etc.") and his condition, hoping it will remind Jensen of him or something. 
> 
> Unbeknownst to Jared, the letter never reaches Jensen. It is intercepted by one of the court's wizards, Curtis Armstrong. The same wizard who erased Jensen's memory of Jared and their mating after he saw him sneaking from Jensen's rooms that night. Curtis has his own evil plans, so he takes matters into his own hands. He shows up at Jared's door pretending he was sent on Jensen's orders, and threatens to kill the baby unless Jared ceases all attempts at contact with the prince or the court. Jared agrees, still in love with his mate and their child, because he assumes Jensen is ashamed of him and that this is what he wants. Unlike alphas, an omega physically cannot take another mate unless their mate is dead, so while Jared is stuck, Jensen is not. 
> 
> Until one day, maybe a few months later, when Jensen visits Jared's village for whatever reason; he espies a very pregnant Jared in the marketplace and starts to remember. (And true love saves the day). 
> 
> tl;dr - J2 h/c Cinderella except with pregnant!Jared and amnesiac!Jensen but without the foot fetish. Please do not repost with altered roles.

Once upon a time a man met a young lady; they fell instantly in love and in less than two years they swore each other eternal love.

 

The man was not rich but he had more than enough and his family had name and wealth enough for him to provide for his wife, until the family grew. The Lady was an Omega; and the baby will be Omega too; and the man was so excited he cried.

They had the name for the baby; it will be Jared which means Flower (Rose) something that will bring a fruit some day; the promise of offspring.  
***  
Once upon a time There was a land where everything was green and perfect; the birds sang under the bright sun and the laughter of people filled the days and nights in every house.

Everyone was happy with their lives and with their ruler; Lord Ackles was a noble and fair ruler and he also had lost his wife. He had two sons, Alpha and heir Jensen; the epitome of male beauty and perfection and Ryan; his omega boy, every bit as beautiful as his brother.

One might have thought a lord in charge of such a rich province will use his omega son to try and get wealthier or more powerful, maybe even offer him to the Queen as second his band after the first died. But no; Lord Ackles wanted Ryan to marry for Love.  
***  
The story actually starts here; you know? Because as much as it sounds as a fairytale this is not one. Actually both Lord’s sons and Jared had read all those stories.  
Jared’s dad was buying one when his wife called and told him something was wrong.

Sadly; destiny had a different idea how things will go; the moon was high too soon on the last month of pregnancy and in a early labor Jared’s mom passed away leaving his father in the darkest corners of despair.

The burial was quiet because at the same time another disgrace happened; Lady Ackles passed away aswell giving birth as well, to a omerga boy as well. While the entire province mourned their lady; Jared’s mom was buried too.

The man turned his pain into love for his child; when nobody would have blamed him for abandoning the omega; he ignored all those who said that an omega should be mated and forgotten; that there was no use in educating one; the man brought books and teachers for his son; encouraged him to learn and gave him everything he would have wanted.

Until his boy was eleven and was still painfully shy and lonely at home with the only company of his books.

So he remarried with a newly widowed woman; she had a better social position, and the idea of Jared getting to know people closer to the royalty made him tie the knot.  
Don’t get it wrong; both sides of the newly formed couple knew that this was not love; the woman had loved his Lord husband even if he drank to his death spending the entire fortune and leaving her and his two beta sons Michael and Chad in misery. 

Three years later Jared was still alone; his new brothers were interested in boys even if they were too young; and the only thing they knew about was clothes and money; they used to spend every penny Jared’s dad gave them in shallow useless things; while Jared kept asking for more and more books.

Ruby his stepmother looked him down and more than once had told her husband that to ensure his kid’s future he should start preparing him; grooming him to be the perfect omega. “Or we won’t be able to marry him well.”

Jared’s dad used to frown at that. “He’ll decide who he wants to marry; all I wish for him is to find love.”

“Love is not for Omegas; all they’re good for is having kids.” one the stepmother said once his father had gone; Jared cried that night begging to his mom in heaven to come and help him.

The help came in the shape of an envelope at their door; Lord Ackles was throwing a party for his son’s presentation: he just “become Alpha” (meaning he popped his knot) and was supposed to meet every eligible fertil in town.

Beta girls and boys and Omegas were all excited in school and on the streets all you could hear about was the lord’s heir this and the Lord’s heir that; even jared felt nervous about it.

The day of the ball his father had bought him a suit; it was light blue with a jacket in a deeper darkest shade. It was a bit big; just a bit; and they were supposed to have it fitted for him but Jared had a panic attack. “What if they chose me...” he said to his dad who tried to comfort him. “What if my life ends today? I didn’t finish homework dad.. I don’t want to go.”

Jared’s dad rolled his eyes. “I wanted to take you to the palace; I used to go to balls with your mother when they invited notorious people from town.” And Jared went; spent the night clutching his dad’s hand and ignored every alpha that invited him to dance: he only raised his face when the prince was presented and it made him smile; the kid was maybe paler than him; except when the chamberlain announced the reason of the celebration and he turned beet red.  
Someone pulled Jared’s hand making him look away desperate.  
He shouted even if the music droned the sound and his dad had him in arms in a moment

Jensen had to suffer the fact that his dad exposed him like a prize dog; not only that; the chamberlain ven announced that he woke up with a morning wood and a knot at the base. It was actually painful and the last he expected was to have a ball to celebrate he could start having sex now.  
Imagine a couple hundreds pairs of eyes fix on your groin…

***  
Time passed and war came; war destroyed the countries and in the end Lord Ackles was the last Lord standing against the invaders; leading his army was his Son Jensen, the only defense their people had while the king regrouped his troops.  
Farmers and businessmen suffered from war; those young enough were recruited for the army; but not Omegas or fertile betas.  
Jared’s father gave a part of his wealth to protect the Country and the another part to help protect the province; he did his best to keep the children from war; and his new wife from any hardship.  
Still he used to stop every day in a bookstore and buy something for Jared on his way home. At first he used to bring sweets or flowers for his second wife and children but with time those were scarce and the bookshop would be closed if it weren’t for his daily purchase.

Yet the stepmother resented Jared for always being favored by his father.

One night Jared’s dad didn’t went back home; they knew there had been explosions downtown, air bombing was cruel and killed thousands of civilians but it was war, right?

Jared was watching the flash news; about the bookstore being blown and the six bodies found there when the owner’s family was only of five.The other person there had been his dad.

***  
Jensen let out a sigh as he heard of even more casualties in an air bombing. It’ll be the last because among the papers he received that afternoon came the list of at least 18 names; buildings destroyed and people lost; and the letter from the king; he was finally coming on their aid.

***  
After Jared’s dad funeral the boy went home later than his stepmother and his brothers because…. He could not leave the cemetery.

He got home to see his stuff being moved to a smaller bedroom, one with far less space for books. “What the fuck are you doing!!” he shouted. 

Chad got close and pushed him away. ”Move to a side omega.” Michael laughed and went away with part of his clothes.   
“That’s mine!!” he shouted but Michael didn’t even stopped.

He turned desperate eyes to his stepmother. “Can you explain me what are they doing with my stuff?! This is my house and I will not...” the slap sounded so loud in the quiet house that there had been echo; jared felt the stinging pain and moved a hand to hold his cheek.  
“Your father neglected you in such a way...” she said disgusted. “Letting you think you’re an equal to me and my boys; not only you are from a lower station; since your father gave away your dowry; he also ruined you by letting you get all mouthy and reading books that are not meant to fragile omega minds. ” she left him behind. “From now on, you’ll learn the things any good omega should know; cooking and cleaning and any other domestic chore needed; you’re lucky Lord Ackles thinks you creatures are important and made laws to protect you, or you’ll be disciplined and used too. ” she said.

Jared stood there quiet and miserable. “Oh!! And don’t get any weird idea; I’m your guardian omega; if you leave the house without my consent I’ll send you to a O house.”

Jared moved to one of the smaller rooms near the staff quarters and cried his first night away from the wide window that faced the castle.

“Mr. Jared?” It was Jim, his father’s butler. “I’m sorry, sir, but you’ll be an adult in no time, just two more years and you’ll be able to fight her in court for what is rightfully yours.” the man offered him a glass of warm milk and some cookies; a luxury in times of war and stayed with jared until he fell asleep.

His last thought before falling asleep had been ridiculous; who would think he was a modern real life cinderella. Where the fuck was his prince?

***  
Jared was relieved from harsher task by the odl staff who loved him; they also saved his stuff bit by bit.   
It was not rare to hear questions of where was a book or a frame or a nicknack or some other small item they could take without anyone noticing; jared was also coddled and cared for by the people who saw him growing, Jim and Jodie; the housekeeper had even called the police and informed of the way their boss’ heir was treated. “Is the omega in danger?” the answer was no. “is the omega bieng hurt or abused sexually?” another no. “denied food or shelter?” another no. “trust me, he’s far better than others right now.”  
All Jared had to do was endure it..

And after a year and eight months the war was over and it seemed like things will start getting better.

Jared was still in the small room near the kitchen; during the war part of the staff had been let go and more and more chores were given to Jared; he used to work all day long, and with time he started avoiding his stepmother and brothers; one day he noticed he hadn’t had dinner with them in months. That he used to set the table like once maids had done for him and Jared felt alone.

But war was over and things were about to change.

***  
Jensen finally was coming home; finally will see his father again. The pretty boy with the soft hands and perfect spotless clothes was gone; the rugged soldier was far from the stupid kid that left. He never before had yearned for anything; now all he wanted was to have someone; he will be seeing families and mates waiting for his troops but nobody will be there for him; his father sick and his brother in charge of everything; nobody could travel, nobody else cared for him.

He knew it was time for him to find someone and his father will be eager to have him mated fast so he could take the place as lord Ackles; deep inside he felt desperate because now he would not be able to find a mate he actually get to love.

The bomb going off right near the trains was a surprise; one unexploded device half hidden that the cleaning crew hat activated without wanting it.

It flew destroying everything around. Jensen only felt his ears popping and everything getting covered in dirt before waking up in the middle of screams and the smell of hot metal and blood.  
He got up and noticed one of his officials trapped under a piece of metal; he ran desperate calling for help; the day was a long one, covered in blood and suffering; the usual remains of war.

***

Lord Ackles got sick during the war; he needed to go to a different ity to get the best medical treatment possible; but how could he leave the capital of his province when war was upon them?

Ryan ended up in charge of everything with the help of his father’s prime advisor Lady Huffmann; she was now the ruler; and she was unfair and greedy; poor Ryan did his best but the woman ran over him over and over because of his status. 

Lord Ackles wanted nothing more than to get well soon to help his poor boy; and Ryan wanted nothing more than to have his brother back so he could help him with all this.  
The news of the blast had the poor omega kid worried sick.

When he heard that his brother had only a couple bruises and a mild concussion he cried relieved.  
But this is after all a fairy tale and in these there is never something simple.

***  
Jensen arrived to the palace quietly one morning before dawn; everyone expected him to come home with a parade and a band and people cheering and calling his name as the hero he was; he couldn’t tolerate the loud noises; he just announced his presence to his brother and one of the guards; his dad’s personal Guard Misha. 

It took Jensen sixteen minutes to take a quick -army like- shower, where efficiency and speed were the order; and hugging Ryan marched to his father’s chamber; lord Ackles cried holding his sons in his arms.

“Alaina’s personal physician is taking care of me.” Lord Ackles said. “With you here I can rest now...”  
Ryan was snoring softly cradled in his big brother arms preventing Jensen from getting up. “Tomorrow early, I’ll call the Capital city dad, I’m sure there has to be a better doctor.”  
“Thank you.” his father said and fell asleep.

The entire city was still waiting for Jensen while he was already home surrounded by the only two persons that loved him.  
“I...” he started seeing his father almost asleep. “I think I should mate.. Look for someone and...”  
Ryan snorted and opened his eyes before laughing loud. “Seriously? You didn’t even wanted to meet prospect mates.”

“Shut up...” jensen held his brother and covered his mouth. “Things change… I don’t want to be alone forever.” 

Ryan hugged him and curled by his side. “You’re not alone bro…”

Jensen slept soundly for first time in almost five years.

***  
The city received the news with a news flash; Jensen was back, the heir of Lord Ackles was back; and he will giving a speech in the palace. All families were invited to celebrate the end of war. And the celebration tour will start with Capital city where Lord Ackles will go for medical treatment too.  
Today it was all for them; just their city and their province and everyone wanted to celebrate.

“MMMOOOOOMMMM!!!!” Jared heard Michael shouting like a maniac. “MMMOOOOMMMM!!!” he smiled as he turned the page of the book his dad bought him once; one of those taken back by his friends. “PARTYYY!!!” that was Chad’s voice and Jared rolled his eyes; not even the rigors of war could put some sense in them.

Jim and Jodie had to prepare the family’s clothes hastily, they were going to the palace to celebrate, and even Jared was so excited that he went with Jim and Jodie too to see the speech and celebrate.

It was of common knowledge that future lord Ackles was alpha and not mated, that he liked to play golf, play guitar and that his favorite color was green. Jared saw his brothers and his stepmother cladded in that color as they left the house. He wished he could wear it too; but his only green shirt had a hole on the sleeve after an accident re starting the heater..

Instead he wore red; it was ridiculous due his height going dressed in a simple v neck red T shirt while everyone had their best clothes on.

The light was a bit too bright and the music was loud; there were several stand for food and drinks but jared had no money; he was pushed apart from his friend after the speech - that he couldn’t see because he was far from the stage and there was a man with his kid on his shoulders preventing him from seeing the giant screen. But he heard every word cheering at the right times. The speech given by a strong voiced man filled with with hope and strength 

Jared felt faint and moved to the wall thinking that maybe from tht top of the stairs he could get to see Jim or Jodie but he saw nothing; he leaned on banner set with colors of Lord Ackles’ house and he felt the world spinning; he fell flat on his back in the shadow inside the palace. “DAMN IT!” he said worried when a man held his arm, pulled him up and covered his mouth pulling him into the darkness.

Jared had heard of this; he had heard the horror stories of omegas pulled away from their families and abused; ruined for a mate; those ended up on the streets to restore the family’s honor. The man was so strong that no matter how much Jared fought he was held harder and controlled. Finally the man let him go and jared turned desperate. ”Please no!! PLEASE!! I have nobody if you touch me…” the hand covered his mouth again.

“Calm down I’m not going to do anything to you.” Jared let out a shaky breath. “Calm down, come on! This is the Palace you’re safe here.” Jared stopped writhing trying to get free. “If I let you go you promise you’ll calm down?” Jared nodded and the man smiled, his face, all serious and sullen changed into a friendly smile.  
“What are you doing here?” the man asked.””who are you?

“I’m… I’m… eerrr...”should he give his name?

The man laughed. “That hard to remember?” Jared smiled too.  
“You startled me… I’m still shaking.” he showed him his hand and his trembling fingers. 

The man moved ahead. “So sorry...” he moved closer to the banned that was flimsy enough to let some light pass and they could see people coming and going. “Come, I’ll take you to your family.” he said covering his head and his face with a cap. 

Jared finally was calmed enough to smile and noticed how cool and comfortable he was in this secluded space. “Do you mind if I stay a bit more?” he said honest. “It's too hot out there and I thought i’ll pass out, that’s why I..” and motioned with his hand to the banner. “I-I I’m Sam.” his heart was hammering against his ribcage, why did he lied?

Green eyes were fix on his and the man looked honestly concerned. “Sit down, I’ll bring you something cold”Jared obeyed not really understanding why.

After a second a cold compress was pressed on his neck and he was given a tall glass of lemonade. “My mom used to say that when you spend too long under the sun the best thing to do is try with sme cold liquid and something salty.” Jared was offered a plate of snacks.

“Thank you… but I don’t have any money...” Jensen sat in front of him looking straight to his face. “I’m even regretting coming here to start with.” he said sounding sad.his eyes looking at the entrance of the small space.

“Well I don’t. It’s nice to have someone to talk toI thought I could deal with this but it's too loud and too many people wanting to talk to me...” Jensen huffed rubbing his eyes. “I needed a minute alone.”

“Sorry.. ” Jared said smiling.

“Why did you came today? Why are you regretting it already?”

“To celebrate...” his hand flew in the general direction of the crowd outside. “Not every day a war ends.”

“Did you saw the speech?”

“Of course!”

Jensen chuckled. “You’re lying, nobody paid attention to the poor guy up there...”

“I did...” Jensen crossed his arms. “To every word...” added Jared with a smug expression

“Really? Could you recognize the heir’s face?” 

Jared should be honest but he huffed. “Yes I could...” he moved to the banner and looked out Jensen standing by his side. “He’s… he is…” he knew that someone should be up there by the podium. “Right there...”

Jensen laughed. “You have no idea...”

“No, no I don’t…” Jared confessed and both laughed.

Jensen offered his hand. “Let me introduce myself; my name is Jensen Ackles, Heir of Lord Ackles.”  
Jared gasped surprised; scrambling away from the Lord all gaping mouth and wild eyes not knowing if he should kneel or bow or what. “Sir!! I’m so sorry.. I-I...”

Jensen smiled and moved ahead holding one of his hands. ”Nice to meet you Sam, I’m very glad to have someone not really paying attention to me.”

“I did paid attention to your speech.” Jared said and Jensen blushed a bit.”you gave the people hope and strength and that’s exactly what we need right now.”

Jensen smiled. “Thank you… ” his eyes flew around and up and down Jared’s body.

“Sorry I had nothing green to wear to day.”

Jensen smile grew bigger. “I’m glad; it’s like a party of frogs out there.” he moved to look outside and Jared joined him. Every shade of green, every tone, every possible mix and every texture in the world was out there; from simple dresses to complex models to everything in between. Jensen started pointing one or another to Jared. “That one is exactly kermit green.” Jared chuckled. Pointing to a lady.

“She looks like a green version of the Witch of Waste.”

“Oh My God… I hope he don't get near any sheep or they’ll try to eat him whole” Jensen laughed with his entire body; bending first forwards and then backwards his neck extended and his mouth open, really enjoying every second.

“THERE!!” Jensen pointed to a beta boy big enough to scare both of them. “I believe that’s the Hulk...”  
Jared laughed out loud; until he noticed the heir looking at him.

Jensen looked at Jared. “Wanna hear a secret?” he bent a bit and spoke in a hushed tone but totally joking, “I don’t even like green that much.” he mumbled on Jared’s ear and the boy laughed.

Someone announced his father will speak to the people and jensen had to go, he held jared’s hand and shook it slowly. “Nice to meet you Sam, it’s been a real pleasure.”without thinking much of it he moved forward and kissed jared’s cheek before turning to follow the blue eyed guard that was calling for him. 

Jared went out again searching for Jim and Jodie or his stepmother or anyone, the piece of wet fabric in hands. Yet when Lord Ackles moved ahead and spoke to the crowd he cheered and waved the cloth and noticed jensen’s eyes on him and a amused smile on his lips.

He smiled stupidly for days.

***  
As soldiers came back Jodie received his two nieces; they’ll be there until things were solved with their papers and then will go back to the east to their homes: both alpha soldiers were staying with them at Jared’s house; with the war finished and people looking for jobs and having two veterans made the family -and the family- look better.

Neither of the girls cared for Chad or Michael much to their mother’s relief; they were first too busy with rebuilding the house by the pool; then painting the garage and then changing the back yard porch.  
Their nights were spent on the city, always in some party or celebrating with other soldiers, after that they went to Jared’s room and read with him until exhaustion took them.

It was good fro Jared; finally he had friends; real friends, and he wished these two were his step sisters instead of the idiots that were now obsessed with Jensen ; planning stupid scenarios to meet him, dressing in green every day and going to the palace every other day to see if the Lord’s family were back.

“I really need this JAde green shirt I saw at the mall today!!” moaned Michael. “Mooommm nobody else will go in Jade green, is the exact tone of his eyes!!”

“Well nobody is going to notice you...” Chad said appearing in s suit so green jared felt surprised.  
“He doesn’t even like green that much...” he said with a smile.  
His stepmother looked at him. “And how do you know’ was he hiding in the kitchen?” all three of them laughed. “You’re a low omega; my boys are from noble blood. You have no chance in life to know what he likes more or less.” she waved her hand dismissing him.

Jared left; of course Jensen could never talk to him again; he just did ti because he had no choice, right?

He read cinderella once more before bed; the Grimm version and dreamed with a world where being the omega orphan was enough to met the heir of a rich province.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Jensen felt stupid for how excited he was; just an omega boy, just an omega boy like the thousands he had seen in his life, why was this one special? Why he dreamed on seeing him again and kissing him and how cute a baby with those dimples would be; or a couple kids or more than just a couple; or how adorable that kid Sam would be sleeping naked in his arms. 

He wished he had asked for more details; was he noble? A commoner? He saw him one last time when his dad spoke to everyone standing in a sea of green the only red dot. And wanted to go to him and not only being able to secretly smile just for him.

But he blinked and Sam was gone.

The entire victory tour to the capital city had him more worried about his brother and father than anything else: he even ignored the headache he had from day one; taking just some acetaminophen and taking long naps when possible.

The king himself received them and honored them for being the bravest province:   
Burt once they were finally free to go home: they drove their father to a hospital; since Jensen’s arrival his health improved and seemed like he was healthy again; he was never alone; maybe that’s why he was getting better, either Jensen or Ryan was with him.

The night after visiting the king; when Lord Ackles told him it was about time for Jensen to take his place and the king saying that the new Lord Ackles should mate to be a real lord his father got ill and lost consciousness.

Everything was forgotten, finding a mate; having a celebration ball; everything. Jensen and Ryan never lived a night as horrible than that one not knowing if their father will be fine.

***  
Jared was so used to Danni and Alona that when they announced they'll be going home once the heir of lord Ackles would dismiss them he felt like crying. The tour will only last two more weeks.

It took actually six more weeks until they were back with a weakened Lord Ackles. And the first thing Lord Ackles said to the people was that he was retiring; that his son will marry; and there will be a ball for every family in the country was invited; and every possible mate for the future Lord Ackles was invited.

Now imagine how two vapid guys would have reacted to such news?  
Chad and Michael had forced their mother to invest every penny they had in the most dramatic and outrageous suits in green and white.

Jared looked in his closet he hadn’t got anything worth of a dance at the palace. And he sat there thinking that maybe it was for the best; because… why would Jensen Future lord of Ackles care for an orphaned omega who has nothing?

But then a phone call he answered by luck; it was from the palace; OMega services asking about a complaint set a long time ago. “It’s just a following call; is the omega still living in this address?”

“Its me.. Jared Padalecki.”

The man repeated his last name a couple times as if he were searching for the right file; “your father passed away almost ten years ago; and you are an adult now; is your property managed by a relative? A mate? ”

Jared heard his stepmother calling his name. “My stepmother...”

“Is that what was stated in the will?”

Jared could hear her steps now. “I don’t know...”

The man at the other end of the line asked him to find out if that’s what the will stated and Jared hung up in haste. “Who was it?” Ruby asked giving him a bunch of shirts for him to iron again. 

“Nobody...” he said and held a shirt up: “I have to wash this one again it has makeup on it.”

Ruby looked at him serious and then to the phone. Whatever; I’m not interested in your menial tasks.” she blinked looking at him. “NOW boy… we’re going out this afternoon and my sons are not going to leave the house like a couple vagrants because you’re lazy!!” Jared moved fast while his stepmother was clapping on him.

The second Jared passed the door towards the service area she took the phone and dialed *69. “Winchester province’s Omega services secretary; how may I help you?” her eyes narrowed and her lips already thin and graceless went even thinner. She threw the receiver and marched into her husband's office, where nobody had entered in the last year at least. She looked at the safe behind a portrait of Jared’s mother with the same dimples and the same sweet smile. “You are not going to beat me fucking Omega, you’re not gonna win.”

***  
Jensen was not pleased with his father’s announcement mostly because he had not discussed it with him.

“You said it.” the old man tried. “You said you don’t want to be alone anymore.”  
“And what if I already had someone in mind?” Jensen shouted pissed off.

Ryan got close; mediating between the two alphas and calming them with one touch the omega got close to his father “You said it Jay; and you can’t have someone else; you’ve spent every second with us”His father let out a sigh. “And dad is not getting younger… I’m omega and either you mate or Armstrong will have an excuse to ask again; and that bitch Huffman will take control of the palace and... ”

“WOW!! Woowowowow..” Jensen held his baby brother’s arms to stop the gesticulation. “Ask again?”

“To mate me… so he’ll have right over the title and the province and we won’t be left on the streets...” his blue eyes were casted down and Jensen could see his lashes and the pouty lips.

“When did this happened?” 

“After the first time your camp was attacked?” Ryan said. “”And we didn’t have news for a couple days?”

Jensen by instinct held his brother in his arms. “Okay… Okay! I’ll find someone on this stupid ball… just give me time.” and in his brother’s ear and with his eyes fix on his father he mumbled. “At least you will marry for love.”

“Sometimes love comes with time, if you make an effort.” said his dad distressed. “Wish we had more time; wish my health...” jensen pulled the feeble man on his hug too. “Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” he said ferin the fact that he could be fine; he was alpha; alphas have it easy, they knot and mate someone and then move into the next, the omega or beta claimed will forever yearn for the one alpha. He was not ready for such a responsibility over someone.

“At least I’ll have an excuse to dance without half the province and the entire council talking about me”Ryan mocked and jensen laughed.  
Jensen was thankful for one thing; whatever happens he still had his family.

***

Ruby and her sons did everything they could to get the more ridiculous outfits; Danni and Aona were watching them from a corner in surprised horror when Jared came out of the bathroom after cleaning it; still wearing pink gloves and holding a bucket, his hair trapped in a pink leopard printed bandana turned and saw them parading their clothes in front of the giant mirror in the grand hall. Jared yelped and the girls snorted their laughter; Chad and Michael were both comparing the size of their butts and didn’t notice a thing but their mother moved fast to the door with a stormy expression; Jared pushed the girls back.  
“Go , go , go!!!” he said and the door opened before he could turn the corner. 

“OMEGA!!” she shouted and Jared stood straight. “You think you’re being funny? Sneaking on us to laugh?” she got closer and slapped him. The sound was so loud Danni appeared on the corner; eyes red, all alpha. 

“Everything alright?” she asked and Alona appeared too growling; the Beta lady huffed.

“This is non of your business!” and looking at jared again. “You deserve to be punished for mocking your betters...”she said; her eyes almost closed and her mouth in an almost smile of smugness “I’d say no ball but you were not going anyways...” she said making Jared look at her wounded. “Oh!! You were?!” she cackled calling her sons’ attention. They laughed too when they heard of Jared thinking he’d go.”obviously you’re not going; you don’t even have anything decent to wear; you’ll only embarrass this house and your father’s memory; you can offer your help to clean after the ball thought.” she said and marched into the grand hall leaving Jared alone finally able to cry in peace

Alona stayed with Jared while Danni went out. “I even thought I could wear the black suit my dad left...” he said still sniffling his head pillowed on Alona’s leg and her fingers carded his hair. “But what’s the point now...”

The days passed and Jared noticed doors locked when never before were; his father’s office had things out of place and missing. Jim told him he was doing his best to protect the important documents. “She’s almost done with the savings and all the lines of credit; but nothing that you can't solve once we claim your fortune back.”

Until one night when it was still dark Jodie shook his shoulder with a bright smile on her face. “We found it!!” Jared rubbed his eyes still too tired after having to dust every carpet in the house.

“Wha..?” he said rolling his shoulder when his back protested.

“Your father’s will!!!” she said holding his arm. “Come on!! Now!! We have to get it to a safe place, help us!!”

Jared was 17 when his after died almost 3 years ago and his head had been had been to distressed to care about legal stuff when his father died and now he finally saw hope at the end ofthe tunnel. Before shi stepmother woke up he had called the Omega services office and the told him that he should go there and present the will and a witness and they’ll take care of everything,

Jodie marched next to Jared all the way to the bus station as soon as the sun was up two days before the ball; part of the city was closed due to preparations, even those not admitted in the castle will have music and entertainment.

They entered the offices and asked around to get to the right desk.

The man on it took the papers and Jodie’s testimony and then stamped a paper and sent them to a different floor to look for someone else who took the paper and filled a form for them; it was so early there were no cues yet; even if few guys were already lining up behind them.

“That’s it” the employer said. “You’ll have the titles restored to you in ten days, and the guardian will be served with an eviction order and a lawsuit for use and dispose of someone else’s property.” he gave them a small card. “You can call and ask about your papers in ten days so you won’t have to come up here before it’s done.” and before they left. “Kid all you have to do is be there; stay at home and you’ll have your stuff back, don’t leave that house, okay?”

Jared nodded as he marched out and giggled and laughed all the way home; he stopped mid sentence to cover his eyes and let out a sigh of relief; they were going to leave his house!! Finally!

“Finally...” he said and a sob escaped his mouth.

***  
Ruby was not happy when breakfast was served by Jim and the alpha girls. “Where’s the omega who is supposed to serve?” she shouted desperate.  
Jim rolled his eyes asking the heavens for patience while danni spoke. “My aunt had to sign some papers for us to leave… and she needed someone of the family to prove we’re staying here...”

Alona looked up; her earnest eyes fix on Ruby. “we didn’t want to bother you.”  
And that was it.

For little.while it looked like the end of it.

***  
Jared dusted the suit from his father and did his best to make the shirt; yellow with time in the closet, white again and tries them on; with his father’s properties passing to him he no longer felt unfit for Jensen, even of the idea of the handsome heir wanting him sounded a bit ridiculous.  
He left his suit on the bed and ran to finish his chores before bed; he had to rest and also he had to Jim to cut his hair.

The entire house was quien and it was strange; he helped with dinner and found his stepmother alone in the dining room with a triumphant face.   
The door opened and Chad and Michael entered the room laughing each one dragging something across the floor in each hand.

“look at this the omega wanted to wear an alpha’s suit!!” Michael.said tossing the raga he had, dirty and filled with holes was jared’s suit jacket. Jared gasped and moved to get the item from his stepbrother.   
Chad threw a gray looking thing to him; his shirt. “That wasn’t even white to start with.”  
Jared took it.in his hands. “Tat was my dad’s suit!! The man that fed you even after dead!!”

“It was his obligation!! It was our right!!” Shouted Rudy. “you weren’t planning on wearing them to the ball tomorrow, right?”she said smiling. “you are not going.”

“Says who?” Jared faced her much to the brothers’ surprise

“Oh you low omega, look at you all mouthy to your betters...” she rose her hand but it never got to Jared's face.   
“I do not follow your orders, and will never again. You can do whatever you want, for now...” he said smiling. “But I won’t be following your orders anymore.”

The suit was yanked from Chad and Michael’s hands and Jared marched out of the room. “You’re not going anywhere now that filthy out of fashion rag is ruined...”

Jared’s step faltered at the cruel laughter but he had decided something; he was going even if he had to go naked.

Of course that doesn’t mean he didn’t cry, Alona and Danneel found him when he tried to clean the shirt once more sniffling quietly.

“What happened?” they asked and Jared broke down in desperate sobs. Danneel held him close and shushed him while caressing his back; Alona moved behind his cousin to hold his hands and caress his head. “Don’t worry kid… come on….”

 

“It was my dad’s suit. From the time I went to the presentation ball with him.” he said and once more he sniffled cleaning his eyes and pulling himself straight. “I have nothing to wear to the ball...”

Jared cried the entire night but at least he didn’t have to deal with his stepmother and her kids the next day all three of them were going to a spa to get ready for the ball. Jared finished his chores and went to his room quietly. 

As he marched out the rest of the staff looked at each other; “it’s time.” Jim said getting up and led the way to Jared’s room

The knock was so soft Jared thought he was dreaming 

“Why are you not ready to go?” Danneel asked sitting on his bed and looking at the rest with a smile

“I didn’t want to go anyways...” he said in a broken voice. “ guess not having anything to wear is just a signal…”

Alona’s face illuminated. “Oh!! We have something for you...”

Alona smiled and moved to a side and danni brought in a dark grey suit, and a brand new white shirt. “Your dad’s suit was great but was not Omega’s fashion...”Alone said taking out the pants and showing them to Jared. 

He had his mouth open and had no words. “Wow… tis is...”  
Danneel sat next to him opening the small box where black leather shoes were. “A present...” she offered, the suit is custom made..” Alona nodded emphatically. 

“But who... ” he looked to jodie but she smiled and shook her head no.

“Oh come on!!” Alona rolled her eyes. “That’s discrimination… were females before alphas and we can deal with some sewing.” 

Danneel giggled. “Get up and try it on!!” she said excited and Jared did it.  
It took him seconds to be dressed in his new clothes.

“Look at you!!” Jodie held him and kissed his cheeks. “You look so much like your mother!!”  
Jared; who since his mother died felt always alone looked around thanking God for this family.  
“I don’t look like me...” he said holding the top button of his shirt.

“WAIT!!” Jim ran out of the room and everyone waited intrigued a couple minutes while the guirls took lint and fitted the suit better on Jared.  
“HERE!!” the man appeared with a red tie, it was quite a contrast. “It was your father’s favorite; he only were it in special occasions.” he said and tied the tie around jared’s neck.

Jodie called a cab and offered jared a glass of juice. “You have fun; but come home early, okay? We have to be in our best behavior for the next ten days sweetheart, after we kick them out you can have as much fin as you want. Deal?” Jared nodded and smiled as he turned to the mirror once more; with this suit on he almost looked like the wealthy hei he really was. 

“The only thing I regret...” Danneel said passing one last time her hands to straighten the line of Jared’s shoulders. “Is that we couldn’t find a decent green!!”

“He doesn't’ even like green that much…” jared mumbled and smiled as the cab knocked the horn outside the house.  
“Go have fun!!” the girls hugged him last. “And good bye.” Alona said. “We’re leaving tomorrow early.”  
Danneel hugged him too. “Call us back in ten days when you become a rich man, we might need a friend to freeload to..” she said kissing his cheek.

It was sad, but not even in fairy tales the Fairy god mother stays until the end of the story.

***  
Jensen had been standing for way too long; almost two hours now; he had met all kinds of omegas and betas; some were ridiculously dressed; some others were almost too inappropriate for polite company; at some point a girl with half her tits hanging out bent in a bow offering him a flash of more than what he would’ve liked.

He had been hugged; kissed, groped, proposed and one specially bold kid pressed his hardon on his hip.it was disgusting; his father was just as much frustrated and ryan had been huffing and rolling his eyes.

“Should I start apologizing now?” said his father when two more were getting close; one in Jade green the other in some kind of moss green and their mother in a saten thing that could burn everyone eyes; Jensen was wearing blue, simple blue with a red tie, just like his father and brother.

They announced the beta boys as Chad and Michael from Padalecki and Jensen rolled his eyes as he saw the boys preening like idiots.

“That’s it my dignity cannot tolerate anything else...” Ryan mumbled and moved behind to go get a glass of water; someone brought a chair for Old Lord Ackles and Jensen found the perfect excuse to ignore the boys that were giving stupid and obvious hints about how eager they were to please him.

After another hour the guests were all inside the castle and were dancing and drinking and Lord Ackles was sitting almost asleep in a corner; Jensen danced with oe or two somewhat decent prospects and then turned to see his baby brother fighting the hands of a short, chubby frumpy guy; Curtis Armstrong.

It was the alpha in him what made him pass the crowd in on push until he could hear Armstrong mumbling half drunk on his brother’s space. “We could mate and I’ll show you your place… that useless brother of yours will...” he held him by the neck pulling him away.  
“The useless brother will break your neck if you touch Ryan again.” Jensen said through gritted teeth.  
His father’s personal guard, Misha appeared right behind jensen and Held Ryan by the hand pulling him away; making sure he was safe while others asked jensen to join the outside party for a minute or two.  
Armstrong looked around and made a motion for Huffman to get close. 

“I will not tolerate another humiliation, Alaina, if you couldn’t kill the father kill that idiot NOW!! I will mate Ryan no matter what.” 

She nodded. “As Long as I get in charge.. As prime minister---.” she moved out in one fluid motion.”i’ll send one of my guys”

***  
Jensen found Ryan going out too; his father had excused himself and was going to bed.   
“Is he okay?” Asked jensen to his brother as they descended the stairs surrounded by a couple guards.   
“He’s tired; his heart and liver suffered a lot...”

“I know… I’ll go check on him in a little while.” Jensen said; Misha appeared once more and stood close to them. “Hey Misha?” Jensen asked and the blue eyed guy moved closer, serious as his eyes moved from the younger to the older Ackles. “Keep an eye on Ryan.”

“Both, sir.” he said with a nod and moved even closer to Ryan as the people started calling their names and a glass of champagne was set on their hands. Jensen gave a short speech; and something called his attention, in the sea of greens and flashy stuff he saw a flash of red, just as red as his tie and smiled, the grey on his suit would have been confused with green, but it wasn’t. After a toast he moved across the yard until he reached a tall omega holding a glass as he laughed with a guy too drunk to be taken serious. 

.“Really it’s you?” Jared said in an amused tone. “You look different from the last time I saw Lord Jensen.” he said laughing sarcastically

Jensen stood behind him and couldn’t stop himself. “Oh you do remember me?” he moved closer refraining just a bit from holding the young omega i his arms. “Hello Sam.”

Jared turned and he was left out of breath. Cameras fastly moved to them and didn't leave.   
So Jensen kept himself at a respectful distance and didn’t smile too much as they danced a third song.

Someone tripped against them and Jensen’s arms flew around Jared.

He then turned to see the guy his guards were holding; a tiny thing with a serious face.

“Lord Jensen!” she let out startled and bent her head.”SIR I…”

Jensen held her arm. “Rachel, right? Infantry, right?”

“second battalion, sir, we fought with you on Lawrence Battle.”

“I remember.” Jensen said. “you were specially brave outside that hospital.” she smiled and blushed.

“We’re black ops sir; we needed todo more than just stay there and gather data.”  
“And I’m glad yu did. Jensen nodded and offered a hand to her. “are you having fun?” the Lord asked and the girl nodded; Jensen noticed the cameras fix on Rachel, “did war affairs had you reinstalled?”

She looked surprised. “I I... no, sir thank you for your concern, for now I have a job but I’d love to change sceneries a bit.” she said honest making Jensen frown

“come see me tomorrow?” he said with a smile. “we need brave people like you.” then he said good bye to her and turned to one side and the other making people talk and move and bow and and noticed cameras filming Rachel in the sea of green moving; everyone worried about something else.

Jensen took his chance. “Come…” Jensen held Jared’s hand and moved fast to the crowd, his guards started making noise and with a little help they could move away and into the privacy of the castle where cameras were not allowed.

“sorry...I have to keep appearances or you'll be forever followed by paps.” Jared smiled. “but it is so good to see you again.” Jensen’s hand moved by itself to caress Jared’s tie. “I've been thinking about you…”  
Jared blushed and chuckled. “me too.”

Jensen got close to him and kissed his lips softly. 

They looked at each other and giggled. “I wanted to do that since the first time.” Jensen let out and pulled Jared close making the young man moan.

The next Jared knew he was pushed back to the wall on the deserted hallway and held against Jensen’s body as he ravaged him.

“Jensen…” he moaned and they heard steps down the hall; Jensen covered his mouth and pulled him to a small parlor where they waited until some guards passed.

Jared giggled as Jensen finally relaxed. “they're gone.” he said and turned with his arms open; Jared just ran to him and kissed him once more. “we should talk, get to know each other better…” Jensen tried to say but he was removing his shirt already and saw Jared struggling with his shoes. “are you sure?” Jensen asked once when they were naked and his hand was roaming the tanned skin; Jared grunted and nodded vigorously. “I mean…” Jensen kissed him. “I mean...are you sure you want… to be my… my mate…?”

Jared gasped and looked him in the eyes.”you mean it?” 

It was Jensen’s time to nod vigorously. “I mean.. I do want you, and you're the only one I picture myself with for the rest of my life… and maybe six or ten kids…”  
“ten kids?” Jared laughed between kisses.

“Or as many as you want while we kept to practice… often?”

Jared laughed a bit as Jensen rose him up to the edge of a desk. “whose desk we're on?” Jared asked and Jensen blinked.blinked pulling away.

“you're right… you deserve more than…” he rubbed a hand over his face. “I'm sorry…”

“don't be, I don't want anything else, I just want you… I just want this.” he closed his eyes and hugged Jensen as eh alpha entered him; he had been wet since that first kiss and even if it hurt a bit at first he let the Heir to take everything from him. He was close to his heat so there was no need to preparation; in one fast move Jensen was inside of him taking his virginity and Jared didn't’ care.

Jensen was moving too fast; in such a hurry that he didn’t had the time to process anything, except the smell and the taste of his future mate’s skin; the sweet, soft heat surrounding him; the wetness there as the knot at the end of his cock started pulling on Jared’s rim. Jared came twice biting Jensen’s shoulder and begging for more. Until jensen unloaded himself; fully inside of his omega.

“Tomorrow early…” Jensen caressed his neck nuzzling to it. “I'll tell my dad…but tonight you’re mine, and mine only, tonight in my room....” he said panting and not wanting to let go; not like the knot would let them anyways. “I want you with me forever, from this night on.you’ll never elave my bedroom from this night on.”

Jared nodded as Jensen bit him letting out only a mewl of joy even at the flash of pain before his now.mate were licking his skin. And then his eyes opened; his father’s property depended on him being home.   
“NO!! I can’t!”

“What?” Jensen tried to pull away until Jared let out a sound of pain, “sorry, sorry...” Jensen got close again, soothingly caressed his back and hip until Jared relaxed again; his knot deflating fast now as he panicked thinking he misread his now mate’s reactions. “Why? Are you… did I… do you regret this...” he sounded insecure and young.

Jared heard that tone and just knew this was the right thing to do. “I love you Jensen, and I know this means nothing to you, but I have to go home and see that Justice is served.”

“But you don't regret this?” Jared shook his head no and kissed Jensen’s nose making him smile. “And you love me?” Jared laughed nodding again.

Jensen kissed him and moved out of him. “You scared me for a second...” he whispered before helping his mate clean up so he could dress again. “I love you too Sam...” he said once Jared had his pants and shirt on.

“NO, not Sam, Jared, my name is Jared Padalecki,” he said and smiled.

“You lied to me?” his reaction was not all pain; under the hurt look on his eyes there was anger too

Jared had no idea of what to say. “I don’t know why, I was scared and my stepmother… I… I’m sorry?”

Jensen closed his eyes breathing deep inhaling the scent of sex and mate and them together. “I want to share my life with you why do you have to leave?”Jensen moved close. “Promise me this will be the last time that you lie to me.” 

“On my life.” Jared said and hugged his mate. “Promise me you’ll call for me.”

“I will, on my life.” the music outside was still loud and someone on the microphone mentioned that Ryan was going back inside and Jensen gasped. “I forgot my brother...” he stuffed his pocket with something, his socks?. “Give me your address, okay? So I know where to look for you, and don’t talk about this to anyone before I get to tell my dad… there are some things you’re better not knowing yet.”

Jensen waited until Jared was out before running to another door and appearing on the stairs near Misha and Ryan. “where is your tie?” Asked Ryan with one eyebrow raised at the goofy smile on Jensen’s face.

Jared smiled just as bright on his way home; he changed and took a bath and looked himself in the mirror, he had lost his virginity; he had been mated… but his face didn’t look like he has changed so much in one night.

He’d see Jensen the next day.

But the next day passed and nothing actually happened.

The next day Jared kept waiting, there were so many things going on he was sure Jensen was just busy, maybe he’d come the next day, or the next, all he had to do was wait.

But the Ackles’ family went silent for the next ten days; they disappeared without explanation or reason.most of the secretaries and public buildings closed for a week for administrative reasons and then Jared called to know if the papers were ready. “Sorry, Sir; we’re one week late after the little problem with Lord Ackles.” the guy didn’t explained anything else and told him to try again in a week. “Don’t worry kid.”the guy said friendly. “It happens after every party a dozen guys claiming they were mated to the heirs; it's always fake of course,”

Jared felt weird; but still had faith in Jensen, the bite has taken, he was sure, and since his heat was coming he was sure his mate won’t abandon him.

But his heat didn’t come. And the bite was now a angry red welt too hard to hide on his neck. He sobbed quietly in his room. There was only one reason for missing a heat, right? Just one reason.he was pregnant.

***  
He marched to the kitchen the next morning with a gloomy and blotchy face. “Jim…?”  
Jodie saw the poor kid standing there biting his lips and twisting his hands and moved to hold him. “What happen? Are you okay?”  
Jared shook his head no, worrying both older friends.“I made a mistake.. I’m pregnant...”

Chad gasped letting his glass of milk fall to the floor as he turned around and ran out of the kitchen screaming for his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
Jensen felt happy, giddy and a bit manic; he ran to his brother and smiled the rest of the night. He felt a bit too hot, and every now and then he felt a spell of dizziness.  
“are you okay?” Misha asked as they were retiring at the end of the night and Jensen nodded.

“I’m just tired, so many things are going to change tomorrow...” he let out excited and marched toward his bedroom.

Ryan took a shower and then went to check on his dad.  
When passing the door of his brother he found the door ajar. “Jay? Are still up?” he asked. “is this about the missing tie?” he taunted. “I bet you found someone to mate wi… Jensen!!!” his brother was on the floor, still and breathing shallowly. “GUARDS!!!!”

***  
Ruby had called the Omega services secretary before Jared got to see her; the triumphant smile on her face as the guy on the other end informed her that in case of dishonor the guardian had all the right in to punish the omega as they see fit.and that an omega without virtue would lose rights over any property because the alpha that deflowered them was supposed to take care of them now.

“Stepmother.. I..” 

She hung the phone and turned to him walking fast with one hand up already; Jared expected a slap, or something, not the pull on his shirt to expose the mating bite.she hardly could hide the smile; hardly suppressed her joy.. “Get out of my house you slut.. I won’t have a bastard ruining your father’s name and pride.”

“I’m not leaving; my mate will come for me...” Jared said even if his words sounded empty even to himself.  
Ruby laughed. “Stupid omega, I told your dad he had ruined you, you think an alpha will ever care for you? Mouthy useless, too tall and ugly to mate in decent circles? Whoever it was got what they wanted.” she sneered. “You opened your legs and I bet the guy didn’t even told you their real name.”

“Yes he did!!” Jared tried but he felt trembling.

“OOH!!” Chad mocked. “Don’t tell me, you’re one of those omegas that’s gonna try to catch themselves one of the palace high ranks?”

Michael cackled. “Who is your baby’s daddy Jared, Lord Jensen?” the ridiculous dramatic laughter both betas let out made jared cry, because they were right, even if he… even if he could never tell.

“I won’t leave...”

He tried to stay; for a whole week; until Omega services explained that he had ruined any chance he had to get back what his father had.

Michael laughed all the time while throwing Jared’s clothes in a garbage bag and tossing the boy out in one powerful push.

Jim and Jodie tried to help but jared didn’t let them. “I’ll be fine..” he said when both guys offered him to leave the house with him. “You’ve been in this place for years; in a couple years you will retire and have a pension, I would never forgive myself if you lose that because I was naive enough tothink…” he hiccuped. “Sorry I ruined everything...”  
Jodie held him and jim offered him a small place he had at the skirts of the city. “Is not much, okay? But you won’t have to be on the streets or pay rent.”  
“I’ll visit you, every time I can.” promised the lady as she prepared him a huge bag with as many things as possible of his father and some canned food.  
Jim held his hand and looking deep into his eyes asked. “Who it was?”

Jared felt it as if his father were talking to him; with protectiveness and worry, and even a bit of anger in his behalf. “Someone who said he loved me, and I still believe he was honest.”

He marched through the city sniffling every now and then; in one night almost a month ago he lad lost everything.

***  
Jensen opened his eyes slowly; damn that bomb at the station had been loud.  
“Jensen?” his father was sitting at his side and it scared him, sure the bomb had been strong, he didn’t even remember what happened.  
“How long was I down?” he asked sitting up. “My troops...” but Ryan held him down with his hands.   
“Don’t move...”

“How long baby brother...”he said when finally the dizziness faded.

“You’ve been in a coma for ten days.” Ryan said with a trembling voice, “doctors had no idea of what happened; I just found you on the floor after the party and…”

Jensen’s eyes opened. “What??? PARTY??”  
“Yes…?” his father got close as he pressed the button to call the nurse. “Jensen, Son, what is the last thing you remember?”

“I was coming home and a… a… bomb.” He said frowning. “It exploded in the train station, there was so much blood and then...” he motioned with his arms. “Everything went black.”

The doctor made it official whatever it was that caused Jensen’s coma had affected his medium term memory; he had lost almost three months of memories. “But don’t worry, most of the time they come back with the right trigger.” offered the guy and Jensen just nodded. “Thanks God nothing serious had happened in those three months, right? And Ryan could update him in anything right?”

“This is a secret, Doctor.” Lord Ackles warned. “There are political reasons to keep this as a secret in order to protect my heir and my Omega son.”  
It was true if the Alpha heir was not completely healthy the title could not be given to him leaving the right to rule to the next in line, in this case Curtis Armstrong, who; given the power, could force Ryan to mate him. 

So the diagnoses never left the hospital; the noble family went on radio silence for the next month and a half, Jensen went home surprised for the amount of things he missed and with the nagging idea that he forgot something important.

***  
Jared had not really a vast knowledge of things… well he actually had a vast knowledge of things, but not useful things, not thing that could give him a decent income; not with a little one in the way.  
Jim and Jodie called often and visited every time they could but that was not really that often now that Michael had a suitor and the entire house was upside down to try to impress the poor idiot.  
At first Jared tried to find a decent jb; maybe as a waiter or on retail or something… but nobody would want a pregnant omega; where was the guy’s alpha; and f there was no alpha nobody wanted that kind of bad example where kids could see them.

Then he tried offering tutoring; but people had no money after war: by his first mandatory check with an specialist he heard of the small stipend he’d get for being omega and pregnant; it was not enough, he used it to buy some stuff and made grilled cheese sandwiches and offered them out of a basket at a factory not far from his house.  
He was about to cry; nobody bought one.  
He felt desperate so he sat on the floor for a while; he’d eat them; no problem, right? But they were too many to eat; so thinking on his dad and how he used to give part of what he had to others no matter how small; he took a deep breath and marched to the place where workers were gathered laughing and chatting and offered the sandwiches.  
“No thank you..“ said one guy a bit embarrassed, “I don’t have money to buy anything.”  
Jared smiled. “That’s fine I’m not selling them anymore, but if I don’t find anyone hungry they’ll go to waste and that’d be really sad.” he offered the guy two of his neatly wrapped sandwiches. “Bon apetit”   
It took seconds before a crowd was surrounding him asking for a piece.

He sat at home with the last two and ate them for dinner; checked the ingredients left; he could make another batch and try again the next day…

As soon as he got out of the house a bunch of guys ran to him asking for his product. “These are fresh and tasty, better than bending machine stuff.” said someone. “You should bring coffee too.”

For another couple months that was his routine, fresh hot coffee early in the morning, even with the cold getting worst and worst; sandwiches by lunch time and donuts and more coffee for the end of the day shift

Until the factory closed without explanation. Only a redhead passed near to Jared. “This place will be gorgeous once we get rid of all the filthy poor people”.the developers laughed as they made plans of where to put houses and how expensive they will be.

***  
“Hello Sir.” Rachel looked at Jensen in the eyes; she looked nervous, but Jensen understand that, many people gets nervous near him. He smiled, nodded and received the paper she was offering. “Mrs Huffman wants you to sign it...”

“what it is?” he let out as he skimmed over the writing; the order to close a factory in the cheap side of town. “many people lives from that place; I don’t think this is the best…” Jensen said looking at her. “We should invest to make it bigger and open more jobs…” he moved to his desk. “Why did it stopped working without me knowing? This is exactly the reason why I took over my dad’s job; he has not the energy for this.”Ryan and his dad had told him about the mysterious illness and the also mysterious recovery he just hoped he made no mistakes easy to find.. 

Rachel looked at him. “you do care…!” she let out surprised. 

“of course I care they're my people. “ Jensen frowned at the weird look she gave him as if regretting something. He smoothed his red tie before finally finding his words. “You thought I didn’t? I guess others wouldn’t care, but I fought with you, right? You were there outside of the hospital; you didn't even had an obligation...”

“I know sir, you told me the night of the ball...” she said and looked down. “You kept your word...”  
Jensen looked at her and his head filled with things, lights and people too close and someone drunk; and someone panting and his jaws closing and the taste of champagne. He blinked and noticed his breathing ragged. 

“Are you okay sir?” Rachel was holding him by an arm.  
“Yes...” he noticed the sweat on his brow and tried to compose himself. “I’m still… you know… weak after the… whole...” he made a motion with his right hand towards his head and Rachel nodded. His left hand was idly caressing the silky material of his tie, the one he liked the most.

“I know sir; whatever happened...” she said biting her bottom lip. Nobody actually knew what had happened with jensen doctors attributed his sudden coma to the explosion in his last day in the fields; his sudden recovery was also a surprise since it happened as suddenly as the illness started. “I’ll tell Mr. Armstrong and Mrs Huffman that the factory will open again.”

“No!” Jensen took a deep breath; call the manager; and the union leaders and set a meeting, okay? Don’t tell Alaina or Curtis until then.”

“As you wish Sir.” Rachel nodded and turned around.

Jensen planned on keeping the factory closed until it was renewed and made bigger, the operation could change the life of many of those who came back from the war without much.

But what worried him more was what Rachel had said. He had spoken to her at the party; Jensen left his office and marched through secret hallways into one secret corner of the front building and entered a small office in the quietest place. “Ry.. I seriously...”his brother was bent over a chair at the far side of his desk; the smell of the room; the small dark wood desk knocked the air out off of Jensen’s lungs. He once more blinked and steadied himself with a hand on the door _”I want this…”_

Ryan was holding an omega in his arms; a guy who had been left with a child and mated before the alpha parent went to war; coming back the guy was not ready to live with a family and abandoned him. His family had disowned him and he had noone to go for help; except the omega lord.

“I’m sorry...” Ryan said to the poor guy holding a toddler sucking on his fingers.

“Nothing to be sorry for...” Jensen said offering his arms to the kid who smiled and moved forward for him to take him. “I was going for a glass of milk and cookies; if it’s okay I’ll take little guy here with me so you can chat..?” he looked to his brother and Ryan smiled before turning to the thin omega in the old clothes.

“It’s okay, thank you.”

Jensen carried the kid down the hall towards one of the elevators that will lead him to the kitchens, the kid weighed almost nothing, and the second he saw the milk he pretty much launched himself to it.  
Once the kid was fed and one of the maids had hanged him into one of her own baby’s diapers Jensen brought him back to Ryan’s office for his parent to take him.

This time the omega was more controlled; there were no more tears and this time Ryan was sitting at the other side of the desk. 

“Here we go..” Jensen offered the baby to the omega and the baby let out a sound of excitement. But still held as long as he could to Jensen pulling him by the tie. “He’s such a good boy!!” Jensen said releasing his tie and smoothing it.

“Thank you my lord...” the omega said smiling. “You’ll make a great father.. I’m sure.”

“Oh one day maybe...” he said smiling for no reason. As if he had a secret.

“Do you even want babies Jay?” Ryan teasied and Jensen looked at him with a smile.   
“Six or ten kids...” he said with a smile; but it sounded off to him. “As many as my mate wants...” he blinked not knowing where it came from.

“May God bless you with them, sir.” the omega said and got up holding the baby. “And you too Lord Ryan.”

Once the guy was out Jensen turned to his brother. “I keep having this deja vu feelings...” he said rubbing his face. “What do you know about Rachel Miner?”

Ryan got close worried. “Rachel? Your assistant Rachel?” 

Jensen smiled. “No, Rachel Welch the italian Actress...” Ryan looked at him funny before starting laughing. 

“Well after you got... ” the young lord shuddered and looked at his brother. “She appeared the next day saying you promised her a job and I just gave it to her?” Ryan said noticing his brother touching the desk with a weird face. “It’s all in a video, you know? When she approached you.” but jensen looked distracted as he fiddled with his tie once mroe; the deja vu feeling still there. “Are you even paying attention?”

“Yeah.. I just.. Serious deja vu man...” he let out a sigh. ”What happened to that omega?”  
Ryan sat down with a tired breath. “There so many like him… after war… omegas were left without an protection, and now.. They’re poor and desperate.”

“What did dad said?”

Ryan raised his shoulders in an angry manner. “That it’s the war results and that they’ll find a way… but I don’t think… do you have any idea how many soldiers mated more than one omega?”Ryan got close. “Seriously? The same tie again=? Is not even your color Jensen, not to mention that is quite ”old and obviously at least from six seasons ago...This style is not decent, God…!! Did you took one of dad’s old ties?

“Are you kidding me? This is pretty, and I’m very… don’t know; fond to it for some reason...” Jensen huffed; looking around. “Since when you’re using this office?” the place was wrong, too much light, too much noise and something was missing…

“You don't remember but you decided it’ll be mine the next day after you came back.” Jensen huffed not sure what was wrong with it. “Okay.. enough, let’s go to see dad, i need to lay down.” he pushed his brother out of the room and closed the door.

Jensen ‘s hand flew to his tie but he had no idea why.

***

“Armstrong!!” shouted Alaina Huffman as she entered the room carrying unsigned papers. “Care to explain me why my development is not signed yet?”

Curtis Armstrong moved fast shushing her and closed the door. “Maybe because you promised a dead heir and there he is ALIVE!!” he shouted too. “You won’t get anything from me, stupid bitch until you give me a funeral!!”

Alaina rolled her eyes. “I sent my best one; just out of black ops, but the bastard survived!”  
Armstrong made a face. “Now it’ll be too obvious if he suddenly dies, isn’t it?” he moved to the desk. “He won’t have power until he mates, we just have to prevent that from happening.”

***  
Jared tried selling his sandwiches around but with the factory closed nobody had money and many moved away.

It was also obvious that he needed to go have his first checkup with a doctor. Thanks God those were free for omegas; so he marched into the small clinic with his basket hanging from his arm. “sorry, no solicitors.” warned a beta nurse.

Jared gapped for a second, he was tired.dizzy and the faint smell or mention of food had him nauseous since the day before. “I’m here for a checkup?” he finally said ignoring the whispers.from the people behind him.  
“Sure, do you have insurance? Is your mate around.” the woman was watching straight to his tummy.

Jared felt himself going cold at the question. “No ma’am, my mate didn’t recognize the bond.”

“dear lord… another…” the nurse said.looking at him with pity.

If he had any other way, if he had any other way to be checked.and be sure his baby was fine… but he didn’t he had to weather this. “Yes… another…” he said with a knot on his throat but standing tall and proud in his too tight, too thin for the weather clothes and waited for the nurse to stop blushing and give him a form.

“Sit near the heater darling your hands are freezing.” she said and offered him a tight smile. She moved with him. “Did he came back from war?”

Jared felt like crying. “Something like that.. Yeah...”

“Just tell me you didn’t fell in one of those I’m a lord I’ll make you happy, wait for me tomorrow ruse those assholes used... ” Jared shook his head from side to side; he did, didn’t he? He still wanted to believe this was real; but his fate faded with every passing second.

It took only a couple minutes before he was called inside an exam room that was far warmer and he finally felt his toes again. “Good afternoon Jared..” the doctor said and checked him; the baby was going fine; even if jared was underweight and should be taking prenatal vitamins and other supplements since the very beginning. “We’ll give you some here, but the rest should be bought by you with the stipend you’re given, okay?” Jared had no chance to use them for medication of he wanted to have services and eat but he still nodded. “Perfect; wait outside, i’ll call you in a little while when your first labs are reported.”  
Jared went back to the waiting room and saw more and more omegas entering and leaving; so many.. So many boys and girls had been kicked out of their houses for being omega and not pure anymore.  
Jared held his basket against his chest protecting his still very small bump and felt tears in his eyes.

A guy holding a sleeping baby sat near him because of the heat. “Hi..” he said and Jared answered with a nod. “You’re… like...” he motioned to his baby. “Are you expecting?” Jared nodded and the tears were even closer. “No alpha on the picture?” jared moved his head from side to side and the tears fell down. “Oh, Honey… don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

“How am I supposed to do this?” he finally let out the words that had been in his head since the moment his heat didn’t come.

“I know.. I know… it’s so hard...” the guy said, his eyes filling with tears; his hand flew to caress his kid’s head as if asking for forgiveness. “When… you know...” he made a motion with his shoulder. “When he left… I was desperate; I planned on...” the poor thing licked his lips. “There’s this doctor...” he moved closer and looked around. “He helps you, to.. Get rid of...” he looked down to Jared’s stomach. “They help you , you know? To be as normal as possible once it’s gone, some says its easier...” he said but then bit his lips. “I tried, I thought it’ll be easier, but it was too late for me, maybe if it's not too late...”

Jared got the phone number the omega gave him and thanked him. “I tried… but I do not regret having him; he’s just so cute… and he made me stronger and braver and...” with a smile. “It might not have been my plan in life but I have someone to love and fight for now.” he said with a smile. “The Child service secretary wants to take him away, under some excuse… I would never let them.”

“Does it hurts?”Jared finally asked. “When they come out?”

The omega made a face. “OOOH!! Like a bitch! It's the worst pain you’ll ever feel but is almost worth it.” he said with a smile when his baby started to fuss.

“Jared?” the nurse called and the boy got up.

“If you...” the omega said and jared turned. “I went to see Lord Ryan; he’s omega like us, and he helps us; his father and brother… they help us if you ask for their help… if you keep..” he motioned with his arms holding the baby.

Jared nodded and entered the office where the doctor was rubbing his eyes tired. “Okay, first you’re fine, and your kid seems to be fine too… but your results show you’re anemic and in need of even more supplements.” JAred let out a sigh, more money he didn’t have. “Do you have an income? Do you even have a job?”Jared felt like crying again when he said No and the doctor looked done with the entire thing.  
“I have some samples, i’ll give you that,but you better find a way to finance the rest kid; a baby is expensive...”

Jared left feeling miserable; knowing that the house he was living at the moment was going to be part of the new development the redhead mentioned and without a place to live or anything… he walked through parks and street markets offering his sandwiches and got enough money to buy few simple things he needed, including a scarf. 

He went home and noticed the heat was off; the power had been cut and he had to burn a chair in order to stay warm. Never he had cried so much in his life.  
The next day he went out with every penny he had to pay his bills but it was not enough; and it snowed even more.

Jared ended up sleeping in a shelter that night because he had not enough money to pay for his bills and it was too cold;he had to sell his father’s pipe to pay for everything, it had been a present from his mother, Jared had heard the story a million times; how his dad came home and found the silver and ceramic pipe waiting for him with the news of the pregnancy; now it was gone.

He hardly had money left to buy some of the pills he was given; the next month he had to sell his mother’s jewels, one by one, in three months eh had almost nothing left and he was tired of looking for a job; nobody wanted pregnant omegas, nobody wanted a mated omega with a bastard on the way and jared knew by now not to even start with the story of who the father was, because it only made people look at him as if he were stupid; He was at the end of his rope one morning holding in his hand his parents wedding rings, the last thing of any value he had. He instead got a sheet of paper and wrote to Lord Ryan asking for help.  
Lord Ryan

My Name is Jared Padalecki, I’m an omega and I was mated by an alpha the ight of the ball celebrating the end of war; I do not dare to tell you who he was but he never came back for me; now I’ve been strippen of every penny my father would’ve left me and I’m pregnant.

Sir I do not ask much from you, just a position; just a way to earn enough to make a life for myself and my kid, even f we are rejected by society.

You are like me, you know how fragile is our situation in the whole social scale and I have nobody else to go for help.  
Please sir Help me out, for my child.

He added his name and address thinking that maybe with his name there Jensen would know he was pregnant; maybe he will come for him now, maybe he forgot his real name, maybe there was hope...

***  
Jensen had ended everything in his desk; he had to go to see the doctor, it’s been almost six months and those memories weren’t coming back; something was right there, in the deja vu feeling every day and it was important, but what was it? Jensen needed to know.

“Don’t worry, everything will come back.” the doctor said. “You’ll be fine, and it's normal that your memories are triggered back by places and objects and people you forgot.”  
Jensen let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. “I just want to remember, to be normal...”  
The doctor sat next to him with a sigh too. “I kept my promise to your father. Nobody will know his son is not as healthy as an Alpha heir should be; okay? So calm down, and try to fake it, one day everything will come back.”

Jensen nodded and went back to the palace; he marched to the private quarters his father, his brother and him occupied to find his father asleep holding a book and Ryan reading letters from omegas.

“What? More?” Ryan looked up tired and nodded.  
“Alphas are douchebags… ” he held a small paper. “This one was mated on the ball, you know? Poor thing has nothing to eat and he’s not asking for money; he wants a job…!” he let out a sob. “We’re not doing enough, in other circumstances it could be me.”

Jensen took the letter and read it. “What are you doing about him then?”but before Ryan could answer he was already making plans. “There’s a factory near his address; it’s closed now but in a few weeks it’ll be open, we would hire him there and tomorrow i’ll start studying an amendment to the property law; it is not fair that you lose everything because you’re mated.”

“I’m answering him, I also want the name of the bastard.” he said huffing; “we have to find a way to make them pay too.”

Dear Jared.  
I'm so sorry for the way things are in your life right now.  
I have a formal offer for you but it'll be effective in a couple weeks when the factory on your area reopens.   
Until then my friend you have to be brave.   
In order to help you I require some information; how far along are you? Where are added re you going for checkups and the name of the area deal related that abandoned you. Me and my family are trying to make things better for people like you and me and to make those who mock us pay.  
Waiting for your response and hoping this could help sooth your worries.

Lord Ryan Ackles

Ryan added a little wad of bills from his own wallet on the envelope and Jensen added another. “we’re making packets for all those omegas in need, but they're never enough. 

Jensen let out a sigh and caressed his brother's neck and pulled him up after the envelope was on the pile of mail.

The omega was supposed to contact them but the response never came back.   
***

Jared received a letter from the second lord Ryan and opened the thick letter that came with the cardboard box containing non perishables and some clothes; he gasped surprised when inside the envelope he found a wad of bills big enough to keep him going for at least three months.

He cried reading the letter. And the next day he wrote back not only thanking him but explaining him about Jensen 

“I know it sounds crazy, I’ve been said that many try this, but this is the truth; it was your brother Lord Jensen who mated me; we met before and the night of the ball we got reunited when you came out of the palace to spend a moment with us outside; you were dancing with your bodyguard and he took me into an office.” he described Ryan’s office to the last detail. “He said your father had been ill for no reason, that he wanted you to mate for love and told me he’d come for me the next day, it’s been almost six months and I heard nothing more of him.” Jared had no idea how to end his letter. “Is not my intention to force him into something he does not want, but I want to know what he intended by ruining my life.”  
He thought it sounded bitter; but it was the less jensen deserved; if he even cared…  
Instead of an answer or his mate coming for him he opened the door the next day to see a chubby short guy with bulgy eyes. “Hello Jared?


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Jensen was reading to his father whose health was deteriorating by the day; Ryan had just excused himself and went out, not a minute later Misha asked Jensen if he could be dismissed. “I’d like to attend a personal affair; sir...” the man asked with a soft smile and Jensen nodded; his dad was almost asleep and there was always some other guards with him anyways and a nurse.

So the shouting and the ruckus outside the door was a surprise. There he was Alaina Huffman counselor of the lord pulling Ryan by an arm as a guard held Misha bent on the floor a pistol held to his head. “How dare you a low soldier touching a Lord!!”

“HUFFMAN!!” Jensen shouted to stop everyone, Ryan got himself free and ran to Jensen crying.  
“Please… Jay, I swear we didn’t mean to,... let me explain...” jensen held his brother under one arm and looked ahead. For Huffman to explain herself.

“I found the man marking your brother as a whore...” Jensen turned to Ryan and then to Misha.  
“Jay… we are in love… please… don’t let them hurt him.”

Jensen thought it was a good thing his brother was in love but law was law and it dictated that the alpha marking an omega of higher station was to be sent to jail and judged as a criminal and a rapist, and rapists were put down like dogs. 

“Let him up.” Jensen said and the guard had to confirm his order because he couldn’t believe it. “Misha; you’ve served my dad since we both left the academy.” Misha nodded. “Why you didn’t ask for his hand?”

Misha was about to speak but ryan spoke first. “It is my fault Jay, I wanted to wait until things were fixed… with your...” Jensen moved a hand to stop his brother. But Alaina caught the little slip.

“I asked Misha...” Jensen said when ryan covered his mouth with a hand.

The soldier stood proud but didn’t reach his eyes . “Sir… it is not a fling, I love Lord Ryan deeply not because of his beauty; but because he’s brave, and smart and strong willed and I’ll love him for the rest of my life, and I was such a fool that tried to please him… ” he looked really ashamed. “Even hide this from you and your father when my first instinct was to ask for your permission.”

They all looked at the end of the hall where the weak voice of the Old Lord Ackles sounded calling for his sons. 

“Go with him...” Jensen pushed Ryan in the direction of the door. “And don’t trouble him with this nonsense.”

“NONSENSE?” shouted Huffman and Jensen shushed her. “This is a serious crime.”

“And will be dealt with the seriousness that it entitles..” Jensen looked at Misha. “Take him to his room. We’re not shaming my brother in public; this will be treated as a secret, is that clear?”

The guard nodded and then the new Lord turned to Huffman who after a long minute nodded too.

But it was useless the next morning was the header of every paper. “Lord Omega Ackles compromised: his bodyguard marked him. Sources informed that the affair has lasted years, and that he has no virtue to protect.” and there was a picture of them smiling to each other from a couple days before.  
The grand council was called to decide over this

Ryan had cried the entire night and cried even more seeing the newspaper. “I’m so sorry..” he said and kept crying. “It was never my intention to embarrass our house like this or to put our title at risk .” Lord Ackles had seen the paper before any of his sons could stop him, but instead of being angry he was worried.

“Do you love him?” he asked and Ryan said he did. “Does he makes you happy?”Ryan said yes again. It was obvious that they loved each other. “If it had been in my hands I’d have let you mate, I know Misha; he’s a noble and loyal man, honest and devoted to those he has in charge, he’d be an amazing regent; but now...” the old man let out a sigh and waited until he got the words close. “Now we have to follow the law because not even us are above the law...”

“Can’t you say I’m betrothed? Can’t you pretend you knew and let us mate? Please dad!!” Ryan said. “If he dies… I won’t live in a world without him...” he sobbed resting his forehead on his father’s hand.

Jensen was pacing the entire room; he was cornered now; Ryan had to be mated to someone to save face; even against his will, if there was an alpha who would take him, practically Armstrong had to ask and the grand council will give him Ryan as a damaged asset. Misha had to be punished, and he didn’t want any of those.

***

It took only a couple minutes for the man to be seated in Jared's small small house. “God I hate my job...” the man said looking miserable. “But someone had to do this.”

Jared was looking at the man with surprise and worry since his first words had been. “I came to talk about your mate and your situation.” the man said. “My name is Gibbons...” he said smiling softly. “And I’m here to verify if it's really you who claims Lord Ackles the young impregnated and mated you.”  
Jared crossed his arms over his belly and looked to the table. “Look, I know, I’ve heard, everyone had told me how it goes, okay? You don’t have to explain me that there’s no way to prove that Jensen...”

“LORD ACKLES!!” Claimed Gibbons. “Address him as the Lord he is, a superior to you.” he then opened his eyes as big as they went-which were quite big and looked down. “I’m sorry is ingrained in us since the moment you enter to the service of the Lord’s house.”

“I’m sorry...” Jared said looking around nervous. “I just… it is true, you know? He did… ”he pulled his shirt and showed Gibbons his mating bite and the man let out a sound.

“Kid I seriously don’t know what you were expecting, but cinderella? Cinderella has nothing to do with this; he won’t appear with fervent promises of eternal love and you won’t live happily ever after.” Jared felt his eyes fill with tears and Gibbons let out a sigh.“Look I don’t want to sound insensible but.. You’re not the first, my job is to settle things with guys like you that mean nothing to them...” Jared thought his heart breaking could be heard from the streets. “You’re not even the first one, I could help you find someone that’ll get… you know...” he made a motion. “Get it out?” he said awkwardly as if his conscience wouldn’t allow him such thought. “We could even find someone who can erase that bite.. You’ll be almost as new in no time, and we’re living modern times there are alphas that don’t mind about old time rules… or maybe a decent beta?” Jared let out a soft whimper as tears started falling from his face and Gibbons got close offering him his handkerchief. “Come now… don’t cry.” and under his breath. “God I hate my job.” 

“I don’t know...” Jared said. “I just...”

Gibbons nodded. “I know… tell you what, I can offer you 50.000 dollars, it’ll be enough to start a life elsewhere, just think about it, I’ll be back in a week, okay?” Jared nodded. Gibbons marched to the door and in a last thought he turned. “For your safety.. Please do not try to contact them again?” Jared only nodded and kept crying.

***  
It was normal that omegas sent requests to the Omega Lord, it was expected; but what nobody knew was that Curtis Armstrong read every letter getting to Ryan’s hands, now imagine his surprise when an omega, a pregnant omega sent a letter one day asking for some help and whining because oh poor idiot opened his legs to a guy who pretended to be a lord, he himself had lost count of how many of those he had seen, hurny, greedy omegas, idiot, naive ones that only wanted to catch a mate rich enough to not have to work again.

But he remembers Jensen that night, he had been so happy, so giddy, so fucking in love, and telling everyone that he had great news for the next day; the asshole…

Armstrong knew one thing for sure; unless the young lord don’t mate he won’t be the ruling lord; he had to get rid of the mate and the stupid baby.

He took some more money and went to pay a visit to said omega.  
“Hello Jared...”he said smiling,. “My name is Gibbons...”

***  
Jared had no idea of what to do, should he go to his second checkup? Should he tell the doctor about the father?

Should he accept Gibbons’ help and get rid of his baby? But then… no matter that anyone said the baby was made with love; and even if he was a burden Jared was not ready to face he could deal with it, as long as his love were there,he dreamed with a kid with Jensen’s eyes, and Jensen’s smile and that could call him daddy and would tell him he loved him, or her.. A girl with his mom’s hair and maybe… maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea: it took him three days to decide he wanted to keep his baby. The same day he found the paper on a bench near the market; it was everywhere anyways, Lord Omega Ackles had been compromised and everybody was talking about how rich people was different.

“I kicked out the little slut the second he let the neighbor scent mark him; no use in keeping a soiled thing, don’t you think?” a lady said and her smug smile faded when she saw the bump.

He’d accept Gibbons’ offer, he’d take whatever he was offered and leave for good.

***  
Alaina Huffman marched into Curtis Armstrong’s chambers with a smug smile on her face. “Guess what little slut is now in the market my friend...as spoils” she said watching as Armstrong hid his fake credential as Omega domestics affairs employee.  
“I don't like to guess...”

“I caught Ryan with his bodyguard I even got few good pics.” she waved her phone. “Do you want to watch? They were really hot making out.”

Armstrong made a face of disgust and sat. “Damn it… if I offer myself… I could mate him and take the title before his brother get a mate.” he rubbed his brow. “The little asshole is right, it was him; Jensen is mated.”

“But he abandoned the mate?” asked Alaina. “That’s not like him… wonder if...” she took one of her perfectly painted fingernails to her perfectly painted lips. “There’s this thing his brother said. That he has some kind of problem, what if Ackles is not apt? What if he is sick in some way?”

“Like…? ” Armstrong wasn’t following her.

“My agent gave him a toxin, what if it instead of killing him affected something else? Like his memory? Or gave him seizures or something. What if the Oh So Perfect Alpha Ackles heir is not perfect?”

“The title goes to the next in like and he was just compromised...” Armstrong’s smile was so creepy even Huffman felt a chill going down her spine. “Someone who could raise a real heir… I could mat that little whore and rule.” He prepared to visit Jared but then the judge for Misha started and it had to be public. 

***  
The grand council was summoned to deal with the case of The Lord Omega Ackles, they interrogated Misha and Ryan- And Lord Ackles was doing his best to stay still and straight in his chair as he heard the testimony of Alaina Huffman and then some guards that saw wat Huffman found.

When his time came he stood on once more firm legs and spoke out loud.“I believe my son when he says he loves Misha.” the lord said, “and I believe Misha when he says he loves my son.” the crowd reunited waited for every word. “And two people who are in love should be let to be happy; but law is law...” he could save his son, but what about Misha? The council prepared to read the sentence.  
They agreed that since misha was a lower lord’s son and had won merits in war and service he was a fitting match if he had asked for courting and then mating, But under the circumstances they had to do what was right, for law is law and there’s only one way to end this.” The spokesman for the council said. “Death sentence.”

Ryan let out a cry and covered his face reliving the horrid moment when Curtis had appeared out of nowhere and told him that he will punish him for not accepting him as his mate.

“But things have to change… and in times like this after so much has been lost we will not lose another omega, or another alpha or anyone of any designation in old archaic rules.” Lord Ackles let out.

The crowd erupted in mixed crows, some wanted the tradition to perdure and wanted the soldier’s death, and others wanted them to be together as if it were a novel.

“In order to regain my son’s honor the offending alpha shall fight to Ryan’s alpha to satisfaction.”Ryan sobbed louder and the room went silent; Ryan Alpha was Jensen now; and the man was a Lord, raising your hand to a lord was punished too, not to mention that he was a trained fighter and it meant Misha won’t survive.

“I protest!!!” shouted Armstrong. “Your son is not mated, your other son is spoiled, I reclaim the title of Lord of Winchester for my family!!”

“I’m the new lord!!” Shouted Jensen while the public looked from one to the other in abject silence. “And i won’t let you have my title.”

“Law is law.” settled it the grand magistrate. “And Lord armstrong is right; if you are not mated...” he said offering him his palms in a sign of surrender.

“Not only he’s not mated, he’s not healthy!!” Alaina Huffman appeared with a nurse; and the woman told them that Jensen had been sick and lost his memory. 

The grand council decided to discuss the matter and let them know the next day.

Misha was sent to jail again and Ryan was left at the hands for the family’s alpha who for now was Armstrong. “You’ll be on the streets as soon as I become the Lord of Winchester.” curtis threatened him. “With your sick father and your useless brother if you don’t mate me tonight.”

“I rather die in a guther than see my perfect boy give you as much as a hand.” Lord Ackles said. “You won’t touch him.” the old man pulled ryan by an arm away from Armstrong.

***  
Ryan started crying again when the grand council came to the private chambers the Ackles’ shared with a doctor to check on Jensen. Just to find him weak and lacking memory.

“It’s okay.” Lord Ackles said. “I have your mother’s dowry, is not a big fortune, but you won’t be left on the streets my boys.”

“I don’t mind.” Jensen said asking a servant for his father’s medicine.

Once his father was asleep Jensen moved to sit near his brother. “Are you okay?”Ryan made a face and started sniffling yet again. “Now that I think about it, you weren't even subtle, right? And I think you danced at the party with him, right? I should have known…” Ryan’s eyes opened.  
“What did you say?”he perked up and turned to see his brother in the face.

“I told him; keep an eye on him, and he said he’d have both; right? That smile.. Your smile… It was so obvious...”

“JENSEN!! You remember the party?”

Jensen blinked a couple times; no, he didn’t remembered the whole party, but bits like flashes, a red tie and someone saying his name and cold lemonade and a name… Sam. “it doesn't change anything...” Jensen said. “It all depends on the grand council now.”

Ryan let out a sigh. “I know this is stupid… but I wish I could help that guy… the one that sent the letter, I know Armstrong is not going to help them...”he let out a sigh looking at his sleeping father. “This could be the last night I’m an Omega Lord, I ruined your life with my selfishness...”

“Love is not selfishness, trust me, but if it could be our last night with the power of our title...” he got quiet when his father stirred in his dreams“I could go to see him.” Jensen said. “Give me his address and I’ll go check on him, you stay with dad.”

“Are you sure?”

Jensen smiled and nodded. “Is no big deal, right? Just to be sure he’s fine.” he got up.”stay with dad and lock the door.” he took a dark jacket and left the castle.

***

Jared had been waiting the entire night, Gibbons had said a week, but then called to tell him he was visiting that night.only four days past.

The second someone knocked on the door Jared jumped from his chair and ran to the door; he pulled the knob and got frozen on the threshold, it was not Gibbons it was Jensen.

Jensen gasped surprised; there he was the most gorgeous guy he has ever set eyes on; and poor thing looked pale and thin and pregnant. “Jensen...” he let out and the deja vu feelings came back; who this kid was that felt like using his given name. “I thought… I thought...”

Jensen blinked. “I’m sorry...” he said swallowing his nervousness. It was the first time that his instincts were so messed up in front of an omega, because it was the first time, right? “I came to check on you, heard of your struggles and I...” but the boy was familiar, and it reminded him of a too hot day, and red,and laughter and something else, something he missed without knowing. “Sorry… Do we know each other?” 

Before any of them could say a word they heard steps and Curtis armstrong swore at the door. “What the fuck are you doing here Ackles?!?!”  
Jared moved ahead. “You said he didn’t care...” Jensen moved to the distressed omega sobbing openly as he accused Armstrong of lying. Without intend his hand touched the boys’ skin and the warm feeling sent another flash of his memory. _“I want this”_ he felt the taste of copper in his mouth as his teeth sank into flesh breaking creamy skin, and. _“My name is Jared”_

“Jensen...” Jared said gasping when he felt the touch; the Lord was cupping his bump with glassy eyes and turning pale. “Jensen are you okay?”

And everything came back; his hands flew to the tie on his neck; the tie Jared couldn’t find and that he took to use as a joke when picking him up from his house, he even practiced the line. “Since you were lacking of glass slippers.”

“You’re my mate.” Jensen said and Jared nodded biting his bottom lip. “And I abandoned you...”

Jared let out a sob again and Jensen moved close hugging him; cradling his mate in his arms. “So you are the thing missing from my arms.”he said his voice breaking.

“NNNOOOO!!!” shouted Armstrong furious. “You won’t take my title from me again!!” Curtis took a knife from his waist and lurched ahead. He tumbled against jensen and Jared throwing both to the floor; Jared rolled to a side holding his tummy worried of what could happen to his kid while the alphas were still fighting. Jensen was caught out of guard and fell on the floor; his hands didn’t move to protect his face and the edge of the knife opened a wound on his neck while he held the hand holding it with all he had. “I’ve tried to kill your cursed blood but you won’t die!!!” Armstrong said and punched jensen looking where Jared had gone. “and I’ll do so tonight.” he had come to kill Jared, he could manage to kill them both, or so he thought but Jensen finally reacted when the one at risk was Jared; his arms moved and he held Curtis by the neck before disarming him in one movement and knocking him from atop of him in two punches, but he didn’t stop; he kept hitting him because everything was Armstrong’s fault, he forgetting his mate, his dad being sick, his brother being unhappy Jared suffering and Misha being at risk of death sentence.

Jared’s hand on his shoulder and his pleading voice stopped him, Jensen stood and pressed his panic button “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” his hands frantically searched on his mate for any injury; if there was anything he’d kill armstrong. “Forgive me Jared...”Jensen said kissing him gently and crying softly. “Forgive me… I failed you...” Jared cried too holding to Jensen, after only minutes a squad of guards was there to take Armstrong to jail.

Jensen covered Jared in his coat; and carried him to his car to drive him home where he belonged.

Ryan was waiting for them and gasped surprised when Jensen told him he remembered.”this is Jared; my mate...”

Ryan remembered how Jensen went back with his hair mussed and his clothes in disarray. “You were the surprise he was going to bring home?” Ryan asked with a smile.

Jensen’s father stirred and called for his sons. “Father!!”both young lords moved to him and Jared was left behind feeling awkward and out of place.

“Dad...” Jensen said. “Do you remember I told you I had someone in mind?” Lord Ackles gasped.  
·you remembered!” Lord Ackles said smiling. “Jay…!”

Jared was standing by the door feeling awkward and out of place until Jensen reached for him and introduced him to his dad.

Ryan heard their story laughing and crying and he cleaned his tears thinking that this meant Misha and him could be together too.

He wanted to tell them that but he just saw them passing to Jensen ‘s room and his brother’s voice calling out loud that they’ll be fine and that he’ll tell him about this in the morning.

***  
The grand council had been summoned by jensen before they got to a decision; Jensen had asked to speak before they could dictate a sentence. “Last night I learned that the mysterious and sudden illness of my father was caused by Curtis Armstrong and his people to gain control of the title.”the crowd erupted in surprised gasps, it made sense to them.

“Lies!!” Shouted Huffman. While Armstrong paled; his hands were tied when the guards presented him like a common criminal.

“They also poisoned me in an attempt to kill me!!” Jensen let out, everything in order to get my title!!.” he let out furious and out of control.

“Proofs young Lord Ackles ” Jensen told them what little the doctor knew. “You know I approved the use of certain toxins in order to make retrieving information from enemies easier and more humane, I believe they used one of those agents because it made me forget that I am mated.” the entire crowd went silent. “Last night I stopped Curtis Armstrong when he was about to Kill Jared… My mate, who is with child.” Jared was sitting in the first row quiet and looking down his hand held by Ryan.

“There’s no proof of that!!” Shouted Alaina.

“There is!!” Rachel stood and looked Jensen in the face. Rachel pointed to Alaina and once more spoke. “She sent me to kill Lord Ackles, the young, but I couldn't, I used just a bit of the toxin because a camera appeared out of nowhere and I was left behind; I did thought, injected enough to put him in a coma… ” more gasps as Rachel told Jensen he was sorry. “They did it to get the title and power over the coasts industries; they even sent eviction notices to the entire south bank of Harvelle river in order to get those lands for themselves.” she had papers for closed factories and future developments. The council delivered a minute and then Jensen was proclaimed Lord of Winchester, and His Malte was the Lord Omega now.

“My first act as Lord is to abolish the Omega Law, an omega is free to love whoever they chose; their value does not resides on their virtue.” the crowd cheered happily. “So Ryan and everyone else can mate for love, and be free to do so.” more cheering. “Omegas can hold property; it’s theirs and nobody else has the right to take it from them.”

“Greed and corruption won’t be tolerated Armstrong and huffman will pay for it.” Jensen announced and then both were taken to jail.while Misha was released. 

Lord Akles, the old; smiled as he pulled Jared and Ryan’s hand into his. “Finally my boys; you’ll be happy.”

Misha appeared from a side of the stage and his eyes searched for Ryan desperate, the wounded sound the omega Lord let out made everyone look as the couple reunited finally.

***  
Jared let out a sigh as he held his tummy the baby started moving that mere day and it scared him; it was so weird, like a wave inside of him; new life letting him know it was there. Jensen got close; his fingers ghosting over his stomach. “I lost so much time...” he said bending his head to kiss the bump before facing his mate and kissing him. “I’m sorry… I wish I could go back in time and stop everything from happening.”

“We’re together now...” Jared said smiling. “You promised me six to ten kids remember?”  
Jensen nodded. “Or at least practice enough to get as many as ten, right?” he teased as he pushed his mate to the bed kissing his mouth and his jaw and throat, a hand moving under the waistband of his new royal blue pants. 

“Jensen..”moaned Jared and that was it, Jensen had to take him.

Jensen didn’t waste any chance he got from that day on, he made love to his mate every day; made him happy and did his best to be the man his father wanted and a man his mate could be proud of. Someone his people could trust.

One morning Jared heavily pregnant knocked on a door and Jim opened with a sly smile on his rugged face. He passed the door followed by his personal guard; Rachel, the police and the Omega services secretary representatives, they arrested Ruby and her boys for stealing Jared’s rightful property. He recovered his Father’s state, Jim and Jodie had the books and everything safe

Jared and Jensen moved to the house to wait for their baby to be born.  
***

When the time came, Jared was huffing with pain and Jensen was huffing with nervousness and worry, he henpecked around his mate making nurses and doctors smile. Jared was moving to the wheelchair and his slipper fell, so Jensen went down on one knee to help his feet back into it. 

That was the picture in the paper announcing the next Lady Ackles, she was born healthy and perfect, exactly 6 pounds, the first omega that will rule on the province.  
The head line?  
“A fairy tale love, for a fairy tale couple.”

The end.


End file.
